Phone Fun
by Chocolate Dumpling
Summary: //FujiRyo, PWP, lemon// Fuji manages to convince Ryoma into having a conversation with him on the phone. It's just not your typical sort of conversation.


**Phone Fun**

(_Warning_: Contains sex over the phone. Read at your own risk.)

"I don't wanna do it!"

"But I'll reward you," Fuji said, dangling the bait temptingly. "Whatever you want after this."

"What if I said no sex for a month?" Ryoma threatened.

"I'd be more than happy to play along with you," Fuji replied. "But I don't think you can hold out for a month without me." He smiled in that all-so-knowing way that only goaded Ryoma further.

"Fine!" Ryoma shot back. "I accept your challenge."

"Then, let's begin right after school."

* * *

The phone rang, sounding rather loudly in the emptiness of Ryoma's room. He didn't realize how much empty space there was until Fuji's presence was removed. Fuji was always clinging onto him, giving him the impression that things were always much too crowded. He answered the phone, his throat a little dry from nervousness.

"Hello?"

Ryoma heard Fuji laugh on the other line.

"You know it's me, yet you still answer the phone the very same way with everyone else," Fuji said.

"Just hurry up and get this over with," Ryoma said, gritting his teeth.

"Ah, but you see, that's the beauty of this game," Fuji said. "It will go on as long as you want it too."

"…"

"Don't tell me you've started without me," Fuji said mockingly, hurt emanating from his voice. "You wound me so."

"…I'm this close to hanging up on you!" Ryoma snapped back.

Fuji was unperturbed by Ryoma's outburst. His boyfriend, when faced with the unknown, often grew snappy about the issue. This wasn't the first it had happened in their relationship. "Well, then, let's begin." The playful tone in Fuji's voice didn't disappear. Instead, it changed into something a little more serious. No, serious wasn't the word…professional. Yes, it was whimsical in a professional manner.

"Ne, Echizen, you look so delicious in your uniform. But, I'm wondering what you'll look like without it on," Fuji murmured softly into the phone. "Be a good boy and strip for sempai."

Ryoma flushed, about to open his mouth and abort the whole challenge. However, the competitive side of him refused to budge. So, he steeled his determination and decided to go along with the game, sure that Fuji would give up soon. He left the phone on speaker and placed it on his table. Slowly, he unbuttoned his uniform and other articles of clothing until he was naked in his own room. "All my clothes are off," he replied to Fuji.

"Good boy," Fuji said. "Now, go lay down on your bed and spread your legs. I'll give you a good treat." He heard the sound of the sheets ruffling as Ryoma obeyed him. "My hands are stroking your cock slowly, savoring in the feeling of it as it's getting harder by the second."

Ryoma, still embarrassed, obeyed Fuji. A hand tentatively went lower and stroked his cock.

"I'm rubbing the tip, interested in the moans you'll make because it's your weak spot," Fuji said. Was that a gasp he heard? "You're dripping so much that I've managed to slick my other hand with it and slide a finger into your tight, hot hole."

Indeed, Ryoma was ashamed to admit, he was already wet. As his breath was getting more and more ragged, he slicked a hand with his pre-cum and slid a finger in.

"Now, now, not too fast," Fuji chided. "I want to draw this out." He basked in the whimper Ryoma gave him. "But, because you're asking me so nicely, I'm putting in another finger. My other hand is slowly stroking your cock in slow thrusts."

Fuji's voice was intoxicating to Ryoma, heightening all his senses tenfold. Closing his eyes, it could've been Fuji in the room. He blushed at the thought of Fuji watching him do this. As he slid another finger in, he moaned. Embarrassed, he cut if off, but it was too late. Fuji had already heard him.

"Excited, are we?" Fuji said amusingly. "And from the sound of that last moan, you probably can't hold out much longer." He laughed into the phone.

"Syusuke…" Ryoma whimpered.

"Your insides are so hot," Fuji said in a lustful tone. "It feels like my fingers are melting in you."

"Let me come, Syusuke," Ryoma begged.

"Unh-unh," Fuji replied playfully. "You have to wait for me."

"W-wait, what?" Ryoma said.

"You're making me so jealous, enjoying yourself without me," Fuji said. "I've decided to finish this myself. Don't worry your pretty little body, I'll let myself in through the back door." And added, "I'll punish you more if you move from your current position."

Ryoma gulped nervously, flushing even more so at the thought of Fuji coming into the room and seeing him in such a salacious position. But, he didn't dare to move his hands, knowing that Fuji's threat was not an idle one. It seemed to be an eternity before he heard the door to his room swing open and click quietly shut. And the whole time, his body was on fire and his cock throbbed uncomfortable, reminding him unnecessarily that he still needed release.

Fuji slowly stalked over to the bed, his eyes traveling over inch of Ryoma's exposed and lightly flushed skin. "Ahh, so this is what you look like when you're enjoying yourself," Fuji said, unbuttoning his shirt and slacks. "Was that hot enough for you?" He placed a hand on Ryoma's cock and relished in the hiccup that came from Ryoma.

Ryoma looked away from Fuji, embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

"You've been a good boy, haven't you?" Fuji commented. "You've even stretched yourself for me. Now, it's my turn to give you a treat. Just relax now."

As Ryoma removed his hands, he felt Fuji slide into him, filling him up. He couldn't believe it was possible, but his body heated up even more. He pulled Fuji closer to him, his mouth searching hungrily for that familiar shape of Fuji's lips. His hips were moving on their own accord.

Fuji's hands fisted in Ryoma's hair, his tongue eagerly exploring Ryoma's mouth with a familiarity. "Aren't you happy," Fuji gasped out. "I got you to do this?"

Ryoma's only answer was to moan sensuously.

* * *

A/N- Yeah, I don't know what came over me when I decided to write this fic. Lots and lots of crack involved, obviously. But, it was kinda fun….? Maybe, I don't know. I just hope that it was just as fun to read. Just remember that it's full and crack, and don't judge me too harshly!

Reviews make the world go 'round :)

Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

-Chocolate Dumpling


End file.
